


The Toll of Mourning

by LessFeralKiyondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Depressed Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Drabble, Fellas is it gay to wear your dead friend’s jacket?, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Mondo Oowada is implied but can be read without that, Ishimaru deserved so much better, I’m terrible at titles, M/M, Nightmares, Sort Of, We were robbed of this interaction, no beta we die like men, sorry about that, sort of hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessFeralKiyondo/pseuds/LessFeralKiyondo
Summary: “Taka, I...I’ve got something for you.” Makoto says, reaching into the passenger bag Kiyotaka didn’t realize he had, pulling out what seemed to be a pile of black cloth and pushing it towards his chest. As the prefect took it in his hands, Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I-I’m not sure how I got it, it just showed in my room this morning, b-but I think you need it more than I do.”Kiyotaka looks at him confusedly before Makoto motions for him to unfold the pile. As he does, it slowly dawns on him what it was.It was Mondo’s jacket.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	The Toll of Mourning

_Your knuckles grow white around the thin wire of the fence, and your tears run hot down the curve of your cheekbones._

_“Please!” You shout, “Take me, too!”_

_Mondo spares one last glance towards you. The corners of his lips lift slightly, only restrained by the fear that rapidly built up in the biker’s chest._

_The motorcycle suddenly speeds forward, startling everyone, and you feel your heart drop to your knees._ It was actually happening.

* * *

Kiyotaka lurches forward, his forehead cold with sweat.

He had been having the same exact nightmare for a few days now. He was tired of it. The fear of this nighttime torture has kept him from falling asleep until the hours he wasn’t aware he could stay up until, ergo, a light purple had appeared under his eyes, only further destroying his once perfectly-kept appearance.

The prefect sighs and stands up. Even if he was falling apart by the day, he would still maintain some sort of dignity by waking up early. 

His uniform is dragged on and his contacts are put in as he sluggishly moves throughout his dorm. 

As he leaves to head to the dining hall, he notices someone calling him. Under quick inspection, it was Makoto. He straightens and turns towards him. Lately, his voice had become grating to him, constantly reminding him of what he couldn’t say to his late friends, so he opted to not use it. Maybe if he kept silent for long enough, it would just disappear. 

“Taka, I...I’ve got something for you.” Makoto says, reaching into the passenger bag Kiyotaka didn’t realize he had, pulling out what seemed to be a pile of black cloth and pushing it towards the raven-haired man’s chest. As the prefect took it in his hands, Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I-I’m not sure how I got it, it just showed in my room this morning, b-but I think you need it more than I do.”

Kiyotaka looks at him confusedly before Makoto motions for him to unfold the pile. As he does, it slowly dawns on him what it was.

_It was Mondo’s jacket._

Kiyotaka’s lips pressed together. He feels tears well behind his eyes and before Makoto could say anything to comfort him, he launches his arms around Makoto’s shoulders with such force that they stumble backwards a few steps. “Th-thank you.” He whispers, although the sudden use of his abandoned vocal cords causes his throat to ache and the words to come out gravelly and barely there.

Makoto smiles sympathetically and hugs the raven-haired man back, letting him take comfort in the moment while he could.

* * *

After everyone left the dining hall and scattered throughout the school, Kiyotaka threw the jacket on and kept it on for the rest of the day. 

He couldn’t help but wear it for the next few days as well, but not without washing it. Somewhere within him felt like he needed to cherish it now. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like his time was quickly fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, sorry I haven’t been posting lately! Despite what you may think, this quarantine has been holding me by the neck when it comes to writing motivation. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this, and as always, comments, kudos, and critiques are appreciated!


End file.
